


Танцуя под дождем

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Луна любит две вещи — дождь и танцевать.





	Танцуя под дождем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057440) by [K_booklover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98). 



— Потанцуй со мной, — хихикала Луна, вытягивая Джинни на задний двор.

— Луна! — взвизгивала Джинни. — Разве мы не можем потанцевать внутри?

Снаружи лило как из ведра, но Луне было все равно. Она любила дождь с тех пор, как была еще маленькой девочкой. Ей нравилось плескаться в лужах, искать червей, лепить пироги из грязи и многое другое. Но танцы делали все еще лучше. Ей нравилось, как дождь танцевал будто с ней, как ветер хлестал капельки дождя, разбрызгивая их повсюду. 

— А что в этом будет веселого? — спросила Луна.

— Но у нас даже нет музыки, — запротестовала Джинни, когда Луна вытащила ее из-под навеса на мокрую траву. Мгновенно промокнув с головы до ног, она взвизгнула: — Луна!

— Тссс, — промурлыкала Луна, хватая Джинни за руки и ведя в центр заднего двора. На Луне не было обуви, и ее ноги были покрыты грязью, но она невозмутимо начала кружить Джинни. — У нас есть музыка, — сказала она, начиная подпевать звукам дождя.

Джинни рассмеялась, позволяя Луне закружить себя перед тем, как повернуться и увлечь Луну в своего рода вальс. Земля мягко расплывалась под их ногами, тапочки Джинни были вконец испорчены, но она не могла придумать ни одной причины волноваться об этом. Луна продолжала напевать, порой хихикая, когда Джинни низко опускала ее или целовала в щеку.

— Видишь? — прозвучал голос Луны в этом полусне. — Гораздо лучше, чем танцевать в доме.

Джинни не могла с этим спорить. Может, дождь не так уж и плох.


End file.
